Touka Satomi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Casual Clothes= |-|Doppel Pennen Nolde= 1= |-| 2= Summary Touka Satomi (里見 灯花) is one of the main antagonists in the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record and a member of the Wings of Magius, serving as one of the three Magius of the association along with Alina Gray and Nemu Hiiragi. Touka first appears in Iroha's flashbacks, where she, Ui Tamaki and Nemu Hiiragi are seen staying in the hospital. She seems to be friends with both of them, however she fights with Nemu a lot, making up shortly after. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel Name: Touka Satomi Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 12 (Confirmed in the Dreaming Cherry Blossom event) Classification: ''' Magical Girl, Magius '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Parasol Proficiency, Parasol Flight, Parasol Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Weapon Manipulation, Oxygen Generation (Can generate oxygen from her parasol), Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Touka should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Transformation, Mind Manipulation (Brainwashed, with the other Wings of Magius members, Holy Mami and enhanced her brainwashing by using the Kamihama Holy Maiden Rumor, the white robe worn by Holy Mami), Magical Energy Absorption and Magical Energy Manipulation (Can absorb energy from surroundings and use it to prevent her soul gem from tainting, no matter how much magic she uses), Rainbow Manipulation and Fire Magic (Can use rainbows that burst into flame), Fire Manipulation and Homing Attack w/ her Magia, Statistics Amplification Attack w/ her Connect, Negation w/ her Connect (Can prevent enemies from using Magia and Doppels), Defense Augmentation and Defense Reduction w/ her Magia, Healing and Targeting w/ her "The Stories (Rumors) Also Know" Memoria, Poison Manipulation and Defense Reduction w/ her "Three Geniuses" Memoria, Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate and control the tainting of a magical girl soul gem, so it won't shatter after a magical girl uses her Doppel/Witch form), Acausality (Is one of the four girls who isn't recognised by Ultimate Madoka), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement w/ her "A Longing for the Beyond" Memoria, Life Absorption, Corruption and Willpower Manipulation (Can stay in a place tainted by Eve's presence without being affected by her impurities, that can reduce magical girls' enthusiasm and induce doubts in their mind), Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Flight, Immortality (Type 8. Can live as long as she has at least one of her matches), Hair Manipulation (Touka's hair transform when she uses her Doppel), Daydream Empowerment (Is the Doppel of Daydream), Daydream Manipulation and Subjective Reality (Can create any reality imaginable using her matches), Astroremkinesis and Danmaku (Can shoot multiple blasts of cosmic energy from the sky), Mind Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Was stated to be stronger than Kyoko Sakura, making her stronger than Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue. Is also one of the three leaders of the Wings of Magius and was able to defeat Yachiyo, Kanagi and Momoko on her own), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Touka's strenght and powers. Created a daydream containing a starry sky) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Faster than Momoko, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be more durable than Kyoko Sakura), higher as a Doppel Stamina: '''Likely '''Limitless (Her magic allows her to absorb energy from the surroundings and prevent her soul gem from tainting, allowing her to use how much energy she wants without wasting it) Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters w/ her magic. Standard Equipment: 'Parasol Parachute 'Intelligence: Genius (Is one of the Wings of Magius leaders and is regarded by Iroha as a Child Prodigy. Was able to use Iroha team's assault on Hotel Fenthope as a method to release Eve to Kamihama, making them exhausted at the same time. She is also book smart and has a notable scientific knowleadge, but she is also immature and impulsive. She was also able to easily create a steam machine using an application of an Archimedean spiral) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. If her Doppel uses all matches up, it equates to Touka's death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: toukamemo3.jpg|"A Longing for the Beyond" Memoria. toukamemo1.png|"The Freedom of My Life" Memoria. uimemo6.png|"The Stories (Rumors) Also Know" Memoria. nemumemo2.jpg|"Three Geniuses" Memoria. toukamemo2.jpg|"What is your break time?" Memoria. *'Doppel Creation': Touka is the responsible for the creation of Doppels. She subdues the explosion that comes with the transformation of Soul Gem into Grief Seed so the Soul Gem won't shatter as the Witch / Doppel vents its Soul Gem's taint out in a more controlled stream. *'Energy Manipulation': Can absorb energy from surroundings and use it to prevent her soul gem from tainting, no matter how much magic she uses. *'Rainbow Fire': Can use rainbows that burst into flames. *'Parasol Parachute': Can use her parasol to attack her enemies and float in midair. *'Let's Raise those probabilities': Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Touka's Connect allows her to increase her attack by 35%, restore her magical power and prevent affected characters from using Magia and Doppel. *'Neo Genesis': Touka's Magia, which allows her to float with her parasol, create several parasols and use powerful fire attacks from them, creating a massive explosion and dealing great damage to her opponents. It also allows her to decrease everyone's defense and increase her defense. *'Doppel Pennen Nolde': When her soul gem turns black, Touka transforms into her Doppel, Pennen Nolde. This Doppel can use matches to create any daydream and reality imaginable. However, those matches are linked to Touka's lifespan, and using them all up will mean the end of her life. For this reason, it's better not to overuse them. This Doppel also allows Touka to decrease everyone's defense and increase her defense. *'Memoria': Touka can use several types of Memoria, but she can only use up to 4 Memoria at a time. **'A Freedom for Just Me': Decreases a magical girl's magical power by 30% and allows Touka to restore 10% her magical power. **'A Longing for the Beyond': Increases Touka's attack by 15% and gives her resistance to status ailment. **'The Stories (Rumors) Also Know:' Allows Touka to restore 2% of her health and to take an attack in the place of an ally. **'Three Geniuses': Allows Touka to poison her opponent and decreases enemy's defense by 25%. **'What is your break time ': Decreases a magical girl's magical power by 50%. Gallery toukaart1.jpg|Touka's first sketch. toukaart2.jpg|Touka's second sketch. Memoria_1256.jpg|Touka with Nemu and Alina. 101908 eve power.png|Touka's Doppel with Eve. magius teatime.png|Magius teatime. magus.png|The three Magius against Iroha's team. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4